1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fragrance dispensing devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a plush figure (e.g. stuffed animal) having a fragrance dispensing device isolated within its body The fragrance is dispensed in accordance with the method of this invention by causing a discrete charge of scented air to be displaced from within a resilient deformable chamber located within the figure. The discrete charge is contacted with a core material within the plush figure, and, thereafter, permeates through the surface covering of the figure into the environment surrounding the plush figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of dispensing of perfumes, scented fluids and solid air fresheners from various contrivances is well-know. Generally, such processes involve aspirating a finite charge of scented liquid from a reservoir, or alternatively, allowing a scented liquid or solid to passively evaporate/sublime into the atmosphere at a known or controlled rate.
The following patents are representative of devices which utilize one or more of the above processes for dispensing a scent into the ambient environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,947 (to Green, issued Jul. 18, 2000) discloses an air freshener representing a figure, such as an animal, cartoon character, or other form having a body and a mouth. The body of the Green air freshener is made of an air-permeable material (e.g. plush fabric) and forms an internal cavity within the body. A mouth leads through the body and into the internal cavity so that a scented pellet can be inserted through the mouth and retained within the internal body cavity. The scented pellet then releases a permeating scent to the ambient or surrounding air. Once spent, fresh pellets can be added through the mouth of the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,284 (to Spector, issued Dec. 26, 1989) discloses a rechargeable air freshener in a figurative form that includes a body and a head section, and an outer casing of permeable fabric material whose contours define all sections of the figure. The interior of the casing and all sections thereof are stuffed with a compressible core of absorbent material having good wicking properties, the core rendering the figure soft and squeezable. Occupying an internal cavity in the core, which extends from the body to the head section thereof, is a fragrance dispenser comprising a cylindrical can filled with liquid fragrance, a depressible stem projecting from one end of the can terminating in an actuator head provided with a spray nozzle. The can is so placed in the cavity that the actuator head lies just below the scalp region of the head section of the casing. When, therefore, the user presses the scalp region of the figure, this actuates the dispenser to spray a mist of liquid fragrance onto the core material within the head section, the fragrance being absorbed thereby and thereafter wicked throughout the core. The aromatic vapor is volatilized from the outer surface of the core, passes through the permeable casing and, thus, released into the atmosphere.
As is evident from the above discussion of the representative prior art, each of the foregoing fragrance dispensers require either the periodic insertion of a fragrance releasing sachet or pellet, or alternatively, the replenishment of a reservoir containing a scented liquid. In the case of the Green device discussed above, the scent is continuously released into the atmosphere until exhausted and replenished. Thus, the amount of scent present in ambient environment is independent of any control that can be exercised by the user. In the case of the Spector device, his fragrance dispensing system combines a traditional scent aspiration system with the modulating effect of the plush figure, to both limit the amount of scent that is dispensed into the atmosphere at one time and yet extend the effect thereof through an intermediate medium which comprises core material of the plush figure. In the Spector device, the recharging of the fluid reservoir containing the liquid fragrance is more cumbersome than in Green, notwithstanding its apparent advantages. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for a fragrance dispensing figure having the favorable attributes of Spector device, with the ease of replenishment of the fragrance source of the Green device.
It is the object of this invention to remedy the above as well as related deficiencies in the prior art.
More specifically, it is the principle object of this invention to provide an improved fragrance dispensing device including means for dispensing a discrete charge of fragrance from a reservoir that can be readily replaced or replenished.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved fragrance dispensing device in the form of a plush figure wherein a discrete charge of fragrance is dispensed from a source within the figure by simply compressing a flexible container within the figure.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide an improved fragrance dispensing device in the form of a plush figure wherein a discrete charge of fragrance is dispensed into the body of the figure from a scented cartridge having concentrated fragrance adsorbed upon a solid carrier material.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing a fragrance dispensing system and device comprising a compressible, resilient hollow body having a cartridge with a concentrated fragrance adsorbed on a solid, porous carrier. In the preferred embodiments of this invention, the hollow body can be in the form of a sphere or a ball having a slit or valve. The cartridge is inserted into the hollow body through the valve or some other resealable opening in the hollow body. Once the sphere is charged with the fragrance cartridge, it can be compressed so as to force a discrete charge of scented air from within the hollow body, into its surrounding environment. The amount of fragrance dispensed from within the hollow body is based, in part, upon the volume of the hollow body and the partial pressure of the fragrance within the cartridge. Thus, if the fragrance is highly volatile, more fragrance will be present in the discrete charge released from the hollow body. Where additional scent is desired, the hollow body can be repeatedly compressed to discharge additional discrete charges of fragrance into its immediate environment.
In order to prolong the effect of such dispenser, the hollow body is preferably embedded within the body of a plush figure. The hollow body can be strategically placed in the plush figure""s tummy, head or a squeezable appendage. The shape of the hollow body will, thus, conform in overall dimension with its intended situs within the plush figure.
The advantages of the fragrance dispensing system of this invention include the ability to recharge the system by simply replacing the fragrance dispensing cartridge in the hollow body, or by totally replacing the entire hollow body with a new one having a fresh fragrance dispensing cartridge. The system also has the advantage of isolating the source of the fragrance from direct contact with fabrics and similar materials that can be wetted and/or stained and/or discolored by contact with the fragrance. Moreover, the replenishment of the system does not involve, nor require, the use of liquids which are cumbersome and difficult to handle, particularly in the context of refilling of a tiny reservoir.